


3am

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gunshots, Implied Violence, Panic, cleaning up the scene, implied homicides, kiss, lost cat, speeding pulses, unexpected company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A tired reader stays at a cheap motel while traveling through Gotham meets Zsasz.





	1. Lost Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request that has a follow-up fic to it.

****

       It wasn’t a great place to stay the night in and you really didn’t want to stay in Gotham at all, but sometimes a body needs to sleep. At some point, you thought you heard some gunshots, yep not a place you want to be staying. Yeah, not getting sleep now you think to yourself. The sound of running through the uncarpeted hallway, the doorknob rattled. You realized you forgot to put the chain on the door, why the hell did you forget? You ran to the door grabbing the chain as the door popped open. The bald man in black that stepped in looked surprised to see someone in the room.

           “Uh, Hello,” he glanced at his watch, “I know it’s three in the morning. But I can’t find my cat.” He closed the door looking around. “Um, did you happen to see a cat roaming about?” When he shifted his coat you saw what looked like a gun. He caught where your eyes were resting and he let out a sigh.  There were more running sounds in the hallway, he put his finger to his mouth as he pulled out a different gun from the one you saw. He slowly opened the door a crack and fired it several times. You were just standing there staring as he bent down. “There you are, naughty kitty.” He closed the door after the feline wandered into your hotel room. “Found her.” He smiled then saw the look on your face, “You look like you are going to scream, please don’t.”

             The man was fast, he had his hand over your mouth before the scream passed your lips. “There’s still one unaccounted for sweetness, I need you to calm down.” He studied your face, “Can you do that for me?” He had put away his gun. “You are in shock, it’s okay. I’m Victor, what’s your name lovely?” He pulled his hand away from your mouth slowly.

              “(Y/n). Are you going to kill me?” You both heard the fear in your voice, he frowned slightly.

              “Did you want me to?” You shook your head quickly. “Good, it would be a pity to have to do that, such pretty eyes.” He was close enough to kiss. “Besides, I need to leave my cat here with you, while I finish up my task. Will you watch her for me, (y/n)?”

            “Yes.” you didn’t really have a choice as you saw it. Victor smiled at you before pulling away making his way to the door. “I’ll be back to get her after I am done.” And that is how you found yourself cat sitting for an obviously dangerous man. 


	2. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor returns to get the cat and the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt request that I decided to use for a follow-up fic

             You had fallen asleep with the cat in your lap waiting for this Victor guy to come back and get it. The thought in your head as you had drifted off was, why am I not calling the cops? Though odds were good the cops were called by now, the shots were quite loud.

              “Hey, Sweetness.” You felt a hand gently shake you. “Not long before the cops arrive. I need to not be here. Just came back to tie up some loose ends.” He smiled and you felt a knot forming in your gut, oh god he came back to kill me, was the first thought in your head. “What’s with that look, (y/n)?”

            “Loose ends,” you managed to squeak out. He chuckled softly.

 

          “I packed up your stuff, you can’t stay here, it’s not safe for you.” He poked your nose gently. “Relax, I only have to kill you if you stay here. So, I need you to go make sure that I got all your stuff while I clean the room. Can you do that for me, (y/n)?”  You nodded quickly.

                Victor had been quite thorough in his packing, he told you there was no time to change clothes, all you really wanted was to put on pants. He told you that covering your legs would be a crime and told you to grab the cat. When you asked about the cat hair, he opened a window. “Shouldn’t I go to the desk to check out,” you asked as he led you to the rear exit of the building.

               “He has been instructed to forget you were ever here. I paid your bill for you.” You wondered if you should point out that you paid on check-in. You did mention your rental car, Victor held up the keys to it.

                As you exited the hotel, Victor tossed the keys and a lady clad in black leather caught them. No words were exchanged, but she did arch her eyebrow when she saw you. He took you to another car, threw your bag in the back seat, then held the cat while you got into the car. “Who w–”

               “Less you know the safer you are Sweetness.” placed the cat in your lap, “Understand?”

               “Yes,” He leaned closer, wait, is he going to  _kiss me_? Your pulse sped up at the thought. Victor chuckled softly at your reaction.

                “I’m going to be driving fast, better buckle up Sweetness. Keep the kitty safe.” before pulling away he brushed his lips gently against yours. “We can do more of that when I’ve gotten you to my safe-house.” You bit your lip gently and nodded slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it, leave a kudos. Love it, scream in the comments. Hate it, apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos. Loved it, yell at me in the comments about it. Hate it? Sorry, can't make everyone happy.


End file.
